zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Want You Gone (Season 8)
On your journey to Dearg Island, will you find the help you need, or something much stranger? Cast * Tom De Luca * Sam Yao Plot To the Boat Sam guides you and Tom as you attempt to sneak aboard an autonomous boat, which you hope will bring you to Dearg Island. Laser Explosion You step into the autonomous boat as Sam watches through his binoculars. He and Tom discuss your chances of success while your boat crosses the water. When you arrive, what initially appears to be a safe landing is disrupted when you’re attacked by a laser turret. Van Ark Laboratories You attempt to dodge the turret’s continued attacks, while Sam works out that it must be an automated zombie defence, indicating that the people who live on Dearg must be both secretive and very technologically advanced. Tom spots a sign pointing you to “The Van Ark Laboratories”, and you follow it. Rover You enter the Van Ark Laboratory complex, still assaulted by the laser turret. Sam wonders if you’ll find a hundred clones of Van Ark, noting that no-one ever saw his body. Tom spots people watching you from the upper windows of one of the buildings. A pack of zombies appears, followed by a giant white balloon - like “Rover” from the TV show “The Prisoner”. Both begin to pursue you. Rolling The “Rover” ball herds the zombies pursuing you into a position where the laser turret can shoot them easily. Having done so, the turret appears to power down. You run through myriad conveniences at the heart of the science facility; shops, cafes, and so on. Tom spots a sign for “Vakandi Kappi” labs, which he recognises as meaning “Wakened Warrior”. The people in the lab building hold up a sign, which reads, “Believe us, you dying is better than you getting in here.” One of the people - a young woman - throws something out of the window, which rolls downhill. You pursue it. Frances You catch the object, which turns out to be a small bottle and a note. While waiting for an automated boat to return you to Mor, you read the note. The bottle contains medicine to slow Janine’s deterioration. The note promises help from the scientists, but demands you leave on the next boat. The end of the note identifies the writer as Frances Adeyemi Dempsey - the sister of Alice, your predecessor as Runner Five. Smoke Sam is quiet while he process the news that Frances has survived and is on Dearg. He and Tom discuss his memories of Alice. As you near Mor, Tom spots smoke rising - you’ve identified Jones’s new camp. S08E09 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript pours TOM DE LUCA: whispers See it, Five? The boat from Dearg Island is reaching the shore. Its front wheels are just coming up onto the track laid along on the beach. It will wait at the dropoff point for precisely 180 seconds and then travel around the track again to reenter the water. That window is when we board. SAM YAO: Ah! Is it remote controlled? Also, can it hear us? Is that why you’re whisper – whispers Oh. Sorry. Should I be whispering? TOM DE LUCA: whispers We don’t know what kind of defense it has built in. loud No one from Mor Island has tried to board it. We know that the laboratories on Dearg are extremely advanced. Advanced enough that they ought to be able to do something for Janine, even without the nanite control box. SAM YAO: So you don’t know if the boat might just detect stowaways and dump you into the sea? TOM DE LUCA: We think that as long as we board at the time the system expects to receive cargo, we should be okay. SAM YAO: Should be… TOM DE LUCA: No time for that now. There’s our boat. Five, with me to the boat! Run! pours, engine rumbles SAM YAO: Okay. Five, Tom, I can see you with binoculars from my hide. Uh… yeah. Looks like you’re safe for now. Unless that automated boat, it hasn’t poisoned you or anything, has it? TOM DE LUCA: Five and I are safe, tucked up under a tarpaulin. We won’t be visible until we step ashore. SAM YAO: Yeah, but what happens then? I mean, I’m all for science in general, but these people have made it very clear that they don’t want visitors, and there you are, visiting. TOM DE LUCA: We have to. We asked them for help with the nanites. We offered trade deals. We sent them luxuries from the mainland to prove good faith. We’ve had no answer. What choice do we have but to go to them? SAM YAO: Well, it’s just that you don’t know what you’re getting into. TOM DE LUCA: Janine would do this for me. If it were reversed, she’d go there to help me! SAM YAO: Yeah, she would. Yeah. She’d do it for any of us. She wouldn’t care if it were unknown or dangerous. TOM DE LUCA: So, that’s why we’re going. hits track Feel that, Five? We’re on the shore of Dearg Island. Get ready to jump out when the boat stops. laughs You never know. Maybe they’ve been longing for visitors all this time, but they’ve been too shy to ask. SAM YAO: The boat’s stopped. You’re on the shore. No one’s approaching. I think you’re okay to get out of the boat now. rustles, ocean waves splash on beach TOM DE LUCA: It’s rather peaceful here, actually. whirs No sign - explosion SAM YAO: Someone just shot a laser from… looks like a turret in the center of the island. It’s exploded your boat. It’s refocusing now. Head right. Run! Run! whirs, explosion whirs, water bubbles and splashes TOM DE LUCA: Keep moving, Five. The laser’s still firing into the water. SAM YAO: You okay? Uh, I can still see you with my binoculars, but – but you’re just little dots scrambling around the shore. TOM DE LUCA: The laser isn’t quite keeping pace with us. If we keep moving and weave unpredictably, we stay ahead of it! Five, jump! whirs, water bubbles SAM YAO: Yeah, okay. So uh… I think I’ve worked out two things. TOM DE LUCA: Is the first of them the people on this island really don’t want visitors? SAM YAO: Yeah. laughs Yeah, uh, I think they’ve made that pretty clear. But also, look. I mean, they’ve got a dirty great laser in the middle of the island. TOM DE LUCA: So they have solar power. SAM YAO: Yeah, but also I don’t think there can be a person operating it, can there? A person would be predicting where you were going to move by now. I think that must be – Tom! Tom, it’s almost at your heels! whirs, water bubbles TOM DE LUCA: Thanks, Five. I’d have fallen if it weren’t for you. SAM YAO: I mean, don’t you think it must be an automatic zombie defense? TOM DE LUCA: That does make sense. Automated boat, automated defense set to zombie speed. What do you think they’ve been up to all this time on Dearg Island? The science they’ve been doing must be very secret if they still don’t want to share after a zombie apocalypse. And they’ve sent Mor Island radios and solar panels, but they also had the nanites here! SAM YAO: Yeah. Well, maybe it’s a lone mad genius situation. Like, one frizzy-haired woman inventing crazy things in a tower while her super laser zaps zombies. I mean, that does sound quite cool, to be honest. I’m sort of sorry you’re not going to meet her. But one bit of good news. If you circle the island, you can catch the other little boat back here. It’s a wasted trip, but at least you’ll be safe. TOM DE LUCA: I think we might need to go into the middle of the island, Sam. Five, do you see that sign? SAM YAO: Uh, no. I can’t quite get it in focus. What’s it say? TOM DE LUCA: It’s an arrow pointing inland to the Van Ark laboratories. We’ve come all this way, Five. We have to see what’s there! SAM YAO: Ah! I’ve got you. You’re running a path along a ridge. What can you see? TOM DE LUCA: It’s a rather attractively fitted out science and technology park, actually! Stone paths. SAM YAO: That laser’s making a bit of a mess of them, I bet. TOM DE LUCA: It is, rather. The whole place seems very well set up. Accommodation blocks. Laboratories. An arboretum. A library. A mosaic of local flora and fauna, and… I think that’s the Vulcan airplane from the film Thunderball! It’s like a modern university campus, but no one around. SAM YAO: So like, not 100 clones of Van Ark wandering around? TOM DE LUCA: No. SAM YAO: sighs We never did actually see his body, did we? No, I’m being ridiculous. Do you think the scientists have evacuated and actually it’s just all been abandoned for years? And like, automated robots sending stuff over? TOM DE LUCA: No, I don’t think that’s it. Five, the upper floor of that long building, do you see that? There are – there are people standing there, watching us through the window! SAM YAO: Well, that’s sinister. Do they all have like, bright blond hair and glowing eyes? TOM DE LUCA: No, they’re all sorts of people. Normal clothes. They look anxious. They’re trying to signal something. SAM YAO: Zombies. TOM DE LUCA: No no no, they’re definitely human. growl SAM YAO: No, no, there are zombies behind you on the path. They must have followed you up from the sea. whirs Just a sec. There’s like… a huge round white wobbling balloon rolling along the path behind the zombies. We last saw those at a Brent Valmont facility! What is going on here? TOM DE LUCA: We can work that out after we’ve got away from those zoms! Come on, Five, run! whirs, laser whirs, zombie splatters SAM YAO: Ugh. Ugh, I saw that from here. That zom just exploded like a watermelon shot with a rifle. TOM DE LUCA: The Rover ball herded them into position. These automated defenses certainly are effective on zoms. SAM YAO: Uh, now I don’t want to jinx this, but the laser seems to have stopped targetting you for now. TOM DE LUCA: Might be because we’re into the main campus area. Five and I are running along the main boulevard. There’s a general store and a couple of cafes. Look, Five! There’s a sign for the Vakandi Kappi labs. SAM YAO: Okay. This is getting super weird now. That’s a phrase from the Edda, isn’t it? TOM DE LUCA: It’s the name of the Edda. Vakandi Kappi means Wakened Warrior. SAM YAO: All right. I’m literally never the person to say this, but I think you need to get in and talk to the people in those labs, find out what they know. TOM DE LUCA: We’re rounding the corner of that building now. Oh. The people on the upper floor are holding up a sign. SAM YAO: What’s it say? TOM DE LUCA: I can’t quite – oh. It says, “Believe me, you dying is better than you getting in here.” SAM YAO: … okay, not sinister at all, then. TOM DE LUCA: There’s a young woman at the upper floor. She’s opened a window. She’s got something wrapped up. I think she’s signaling us to catch it! SAM YAO: Is it – it’s definitely not poison? TOM DE LUCA: She’s dropped it. Bugger! It’s rolling down the hill toward the shore. Five, come on, after it! clinks TOM DE LUCA: There, Five! Get it before it rolls into the ocean. SAM YAO: What is it? TOM DE LUCA: It’s a small parcel. A bottle with a dropper, and a note wrapped around it. SAM YAO: Well? TOM DE LUCA: How long have we got before the next boat comes? SAM YAO: Well, just a few minutes. You’re not far away. What does the note say? TOM DE LUCA: whistles It says, “This is a medicine we think should slow your Janine’s deterioration.” SAM YAO: Well, that sounds great! That is great! Why aren’t you excited about how great that is? TOM DE LUCA: It goes on, “We’ll try to help you, but you have to leave on the next boat. If I could go with you, I would. You’re wearing my sister’s jumper.” SAM YAO: You… what? It’s a very nice fisherman’s jersey on you, Tom, but did you nick it? TOM DE LUCA: No, she means you, Five! You’re wearing the jumper with her sister’s number. It’s signed Frances Adeyemi Dempsey. I’ve read the personnel files at Abel. She was the sister of the previous Runner Five, wasn’t she? SAM YAO: Oh. Frances. TOM DE LUCA: Five, we have to go if we’re going to make that boat. Now, run! TOM DE LUCA: We must be about halfway back to where you are now, Sam. Sam? Are you receiving? Sam! SAM YAO: Um, yeah. Sorry. Yeah. I’m here. TOM DE LUCA: It’s a lot to take in. SAM YAO: Do you think she’s trapped there? I mean, she must be, right? She said if I could go with you, I would. TOM DE LUCA: Could mean that she has vital work to do. SAM YAO: Yeah, but I’ve been thinking. If – if that’s what she meant, she’d say I can’t leave my work or something, wouldn’t she? I mean, that’s what you’d say, or me, or Janine. TOM DE LUCA: I don’t know her. She probably didn’t have long to think. SAM YAO: Why would getting in there be worse than dying? What’s happening to them? TOM DE LUCA: Did her sister… did Alice ever talk about her? SAM YAO: All the time. You know, Five, we sent all those papers of Alice’s to her on a transport years ago. Maybe they were on Mor Island, came through the post office maybe. Got traded for batteries or something. Do you think she’s been stuck there all this time? TOM DE LUCA: Didn’t look bad. The upkeep was good. No zombies! laughs It’s no Algerian prison cell. SAM YAO: Yeah, sorry. But… sorry. I get it. We’ve all been through some crap. But Alice… you know, Five, Alice worked for Abel with your number. She was great. She was fast, and smart, and funny, and… and we were really important to each other, okay? It’s a long time ago now, but we were. If she’d thought her sister was trapped up here, she’d have run all the way. I’m not even kidding. All the way! TOM DE LUCA: She’s safe. She looked healthy. SAM YAO: Safe’s not enough. TOM DE LUCA: Five, do you see that? SAM YAO: What? Is it Frances? TOM DE LUCA: It’s smoke, rising from the far side of that island to our right. See it, Five? We didn’t have line of sight before. It’s concealed by a ridge. SAM YAO: That island. The abandoned one? TOM DE LUCA: Not abandoned any longer, it seems. And there’s only one person I can imagine setting up camp on an isolated island hidden from any observers. I think we might have found Jones’ new camp! Codex Artefact Medicine in a bottle, with a note from Frances Adeyemi Dempsey A small, mysterious glass bottle of medicine, with a note wrapped around it. It appears to be sent by Frances Adeyemi Dempsey; the sister of Alice Dempsey, the previous Runner Five. It feels… strange, realizing you don’t know much about the person whose number you wear. Hopefully Sam will share some of his stories with her Category:Mission Category:Season Eight